Labrynth
by Badge Nightmare
Summary: There is a newly created technologically advanced and modern highschool located in California, America. Intellectually, physically and spiritually advanced students from all over the world have been invited to attend the first highschool of its kind. The schools name is Labrynth, and this is its student's story.


**Chapter 1**

**Seems Nice Enough**

There is a newly created technologically advanced and modern highschool located in California, America. Intellectually, physically and spiritually advanced students from all over the world have been invited to attend the first highschool of its kind. The schools name is Labrynth, and this is its student's story.

_January 3__rd__, Wednesday 2033_

_Well, I'm not usually one for diary's or journals or anything of the like really, but it's only fair to Ma that I keep one, so that when I get back she can read about all the adventures I'll surely get up to. Even though I'm only doing this for Ma (love you Ma) and she already knows all my basic details, I'm going to write them down anyway (so that when I undoubtedly lose it, someone will (hopefully) return it):_

_Name: Kattriana Cheshire De' Aqua (Katt for short)_

_Age: 14 this year (Grade 9)_

_House (the school wants to prepare us for real life so it's practically a city in itself, hence the houses): Earthquake, don't know who my house-mates are, yet…_

_Reason for being Invited to the School: Overall I have B+ A- average grades (most of the time :P) but the reason that was put in the letter was my outstanding ability in acrobatics. At the school they apparently have an entire PROGRAM dedicated to Acrobatics, Cheerleading and the like._

_That's practically all they told me, that it was a school designed to prepare students for the real world and that I would be living in a house with 5 – 10 other students. The city in itself thing was a rumour I heard on the internet. Meh, I'll find out everything else when I get there, have to get on the plane now so, bye? I don't know how I'm supposed to end this, so I'm just gonna sign my name._

_Feeling Okay,_

_Katt 'Cheshire'_

I sighed and shut my diary, the hustle and bustle of the Airport giving me a slight headache. Oh well, I'm used to them by now, living with your single mom and two younger siblings will do that to you. From my seat inside a café I could see most of the entrances to different aeroplanes, now I just had to find mine. I spotted it a little to left of where I was sitting. My carryon luggage only consisted of a small across the body owl bag, one that Ma had got for me when we visited Vanuatu. I walked over to the attendant in front of my door.

"Excuse me Miss, but is this the aeroplane going to California" The ticket collector barely looked over the age of 17.

"Yes, are you one of those gifted students that are going to the new school?"

"I wouldn't call myself gifted but, I am going to the new school there" I didn't really like it when people called me gifted. It made me sound like some kind of present.

"This is one of the planes that will be stopping at other countries to pick up others, please enjoy your flight" She smiled, it was fake but that's what ticket collectors do I guess.

I walked to the plane without giving a second look back to the ticket collector or the airport itself. When I got on the plane I planned to sleep most of the trip, since I didn't get a lot for the past couple of weeks. Ever since I got the invitation letter I had restless nights. You see I care what people think about me, a lot.

At my old school I didn't fit in with anyone (they were all bloody sluts I say) so in order to prevent myself from being judged I turned myself invisible. Avoid everyone, don't get in anyone's way, and don't get good grades or do anything outstanding. The last part is where I failed at being invisible, my grades were slightly above average and acrobatics required me to do competitions (which I won). People started realising I was there (And that I was waay better than them) so they started singling me out.

Since I care a lot about what people think of me, if I don't make an amazing impression at Labrynth I will be a social outcast _again_.

For most of the plane ride I did what I said I'd do, sleep, but then something rather interesting happened.

"_Could everyone please prepare, we will be landing in Tokyo in a couple of minutes"_

As the captain said we landed three minutes later, gradually other people began entering the plane.

"Nooo, you can't take Mr Snuffles awaaaay" A pretty Japanese girl wailed, it seemed like she was playing tug-o-war with a flight attendant over a bird cage.

"Miss Pets are not allowed on this plane, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises if you don't hand over the bird"

She finally let go of the bird cage, but not without a major breakdown after. She slowly made her way down the aisle (still sniffling, of course) before she plopped down in the seat beside me. I really didn't know how to comfort people (social outcast, remember?) so we just sat in silence.

"Hey are you avoiding talking to me? What just because I really love my bird your already judging me?" The girl turned her head and spoke spitefully at me.

"No, I just have no idea how to comfort people, would you like a lollypop? Sorry you couldn't take your bird" I held out my owl bag, showing the hundreds of cherry flavoured lollypops (by far my most favourite lolly).

"Sorry 'bout the misunderstanding and thanks but no thanks I don't like sweet things, the names Mika, Mika Zuki you?"

"Kattriana Cheshire De' Aqua, just call me Katt, or Cheshire whichever you want" Mika was obviously Japanese, she had the facial features for it, but that's where resemblances stopped. She was pale, very pale and had short and layered blonde hair. If I looked at her from the back I wouldn't be able to tell her gender.

"Well then Kitty, why are you going to California?" She asked while bending down to get an iPhone from her bag.

I sighed, frustrated at the nickname before mumbling "Labrynth" and going back to sketching, I had a feeling that talking with her would only get me in trouble.

"Cool, me too, I now dub you my first official best friend, you're going to stick with me 'k?" She looked over at me expectantly.

Oh well, at least now I don't have to worry about social exile "Sure, sure Micky" I gave her a Cheshire smile and for that second we acted as if we were best friends. Her smiling widely without showing teeth, iPhone in hand blonde bang falling in front of an onyx eye, me smiling with my pointed teeth pencil in hand hovering over unfinished sketch, dark caramel bang falling in front of a dark green eye.

The flight lasted another couple more hours of which me and Micky did our own things with the occasional short conversation. I finished another two sketches, one of my opinion on what hell would be like (So what if I like drawing morbid stuff?) and one of a faceless doll tangled up in marionette strings.

"_Please prepare, we will be landing in California soon"_

"Looks like this is our stop" I said packing up my sketching materials and putting them in my now very empty owl bag.

Mika merely grunted while shouldering her panda bag, iPhone still in hand and face still glued to the screen. There was the sound of the wheels hitting the ground before we stopped and the pilot told us to have a good day. I followed Mika out of the plane and to the roundabout things where we collected our luggage.

"Let's call a taxi" Mika just grunted _again_, she must be really obsessed with passing this level or something. I hailed a taxi for us (not before having to stand around for fifteen minutes) and we piled into the car with our massive bags of luggage.

"Where to?" The driver said in a gruff voice "Labrynth" I replied, and I swear I heard him say something along the lines of '...Not more' before we started off driving peacefully down the road.

"Yes! I just freaking beat the high score on Robot Unicorn, take that Akasuna09!" Mika suddenly jumped up and yelled causing the driver to curse a bit while swerving on the road.

"Don't do that again girly unless you want us to crash and die" The driver grumbled.

"Oops Sorry" Mika said while smiling, not looking sorry at all. She must have been trying all day to beat this Akasuna guy. We finally pulled up at the gates of the school, which can I just say looked freaking amazing. Whoever said it was practically a city in itself was right, the gates and fence were massive and went around the entire school, there were actual _guards _at the gate who came and checked out our identity. I couldn't see much of the actual school but I could tell it would be amazing too. The guards finished checking our ID and opened the gates. We didn't have a map or anything to tell us where our houses were so we paid the taxi driver and walked in ourselves.

"Hey Micky, which house you in?" I asked turning to her.

"Uh, Apocalypse? Man what kind of name is that?!" She yelled before storming off down one of the roads.

"See ya later!" She said over her shoulder.

No point standing here anymore, for the first time since I got through the gates I took a proper look around. There were two roads and on either side of them were a mixture of what looked like, school buildings, various cafes and stores and a house. Everything seemed unoccupied though, practically like a ghost town except for the house, it had two people in front of it. Perfect, let's ask them for directions.

I casually made my way over to them. They were two guys, one had long blonde hair up in a half pony tail and the other had shaggy red hair.

"Um, excuse me but do either of you know where the 'Earthquake' house is?" I questioned, it seemed as if neither of them had noticed me yet.

"I just don't know how someone could've beaten my score" The red head said to the blonde who seemed to be playing with some kind of clay.

Still hadn't noticed me though.

"I don't know Sasori un, don't ask me yeah" The blonde replied.

By now I was getting quite frustrated they hadn't noticed me.

"Hey!" I yelled right beside their ears causing them to jump (well the blondie to jump) and turn to face me (and me to grin of course).

"Rude much yeah" The blonde said arms crossed over his chest, his clay forgotten.

"Who's the rude one here? I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" I said back using wild arm gestures to show my frustration.

"We apologise-"Cue snort from blondie and a shove from the red head "- but I was busy telling with the brat over there something, was there something you'd like to ask?"

"Yes there was thank you. Do you happen to know where the 'Earthquake' house is?" I politely replied, I think I like this, Sasori person.

"No we don't, but we do have a map you could borrow, what's your name?" He started rummaging around in his backpack while blondie just rolled his eyes.

"It's common courtesy to state your own name before you ask for someone else's, but the names Kattriana, call me Katt or Cheshire" I replied shutting my eyes slightly and smiling playfully.

He stood back up with a folded map in his hands "I'm Sasori and this brat over here is Deidara" Sasori said with a bored smirk and handed it to me.

"Thanks 'Sori, Brat" I smiled before walking away as quick as my luggage would allow. Behind me I could hear Deidara shouting insults and Sasori chuckling at his friends' expense. They seemed nice enough, well at least Sasori did. But I might have to investigate more before starting a friendship, because even if they acted nice they still looked a bit shifty to me.

I pulled out the map, making my eyes widen dramatically, this campus was massive! I quickly scanned over it before finding where I was now and where 'Earthquake' was. It was practically on the other side of the campus. Lovely.

I memorised the quickest route before rolling the map up and shoving it in my owl bag. In the campus everything was scattered apart, with roads dividing different sections. There were different shops and such spread about the campus, I even saw a _car store _on the map_. _Most of us shouldn't even be able to _use_ cars.

I turned the last corner to my house and saw it up ahead. It was differently styled then the one I saw Sasori and Deidara standing outside of. Theirs was three stories and wider (they must have lots of house-mates SUCKERS!), mine was only two stories and not quite as wide. It was made practically out of glass, wood and some metal, very modern.

I marched past the mail box (it had Earthquake on it) and up to the wooden door, it didn't look like any of my house-mates were here yet. I dropped some of my things before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my key card (yes I said key card, they really outdid themselves) and inserting it into the door. A second passed before there was a beep and I opened the door. I looked around a bit and noticed the inside was pretty much bare, directly across from the door there was a wooden swirling staircase which seemed to be the middle of the entire house. Assuming that all the rooms were upstairs I hauled my stuff up and looked for the best available room.

I was correct in assuming no one else was here yet because all the rooms were available. So after poking my head in each room, I took the largest room (also the closest to the only bathroom on this floor) and dumped all my stuff in there before dusting off my pants.

Unlike the rest of the house the rooms had a wooden bed with a mattress (no sheets or anything, bah) in the middle against an entire glass wall with curtains parted on each side (they were a kind of maroon colour) the rest of the walls were white and the carpet was a darker version of the curtains. There was a redwood desk to the left of the bed and a wardrobe (an in the wall wardrobe) to the right of the bed.

I am so happy that I brought my bed set right now, just need to buy some pillows though. Shouldn't be too hard considering this campus practically has every single shop in the world right? Wrong.

_Two hours later_

I have been looking for _two hours _and I _still _can't find the pillow store or even a bloody _bedroom store_. They have everything except the one thing I forget to bring. I sighed with annoyance as the sun slowly made its way out of the sky to make room for the moon. No point in continuing searching, I still have to unpack and set up. You can go without pillows for a night.

I wonder if any of my house mates are here yet. Probably considering school starts in about four days. I reached my door for the second time today and pulled out the key card. Pushing the door open I called out "Is anyone else here yet?" my answer was a muffled thump from upstairs and a string of curse words.

I slowly made my way up the stairs and peeked into the room I heard the thump come from to find a _guy _hopping around on one foot while holding the other.

I threw the door open and screamed "Who the hell are you!"

"One of your new house mates apparently, ow fudge, please don't scream so loud" He replied casually while still hopping around on one foot.

"I never realised that these house were going to be bloody co-ed oh god, what if I'm the only girl, please god help me just this once and say that I won't be the only girl" I muttered desperately while holding my head and shaking it. What will Ma think of me now? You see I absolutely _hate _mess, clutter and anything remotely dirty, I would call it OCD except it only affects me when I am living with other people, like now.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realise that the guy had stopped jumping around and was now standing beside me as I'm muttering and shaking my head.

"Er, hello? Anyone home?" He said while leaning down and waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh" My head snapped up to look at him, he was taller than me by at least 3 inches (it had nothing to do with my shortness, he was just tall) and had shaggy brown hair that fell down over his wide face (he wasn't fat or anything, actually he was pretty muscly) his dark brown eyes were narrowed slightly.

"Oh sorry, just zoned out for a second, I'm Kattriana call me Katt or Cheshire" I said while waving my hand, only then realising how embarrassing that was, not that it showed on my face of course, I was an expert at acting not embarrassed.

He didn't look too convinced but stopped leaning down in front of my face.

"Kankuro, I'm from Africa, but my parents were German, you?" He said going back over to the scattered boxes to continue unpacking.

"Rome, Ma was born there but Pa was from England" I replied offhandedly, leaning against the door frame "Do you know who else we'll be staying with?"

"No idea, the school didn't tell me anything" He lifted a particularly heavy box and stumbled a bit before placing it over in a corner.

"Me neither, well I'm going to start some kind of dinner, want some?" He paused in moving his boxes for a second before replying with a nod "Sure, just don't make anything to large, I had a big lunch"

I nodded before heading down into the kitchen with one of the two minute noodle packets I'd packed. The rest of the night went okay. Kankuro came down and grabbed his share of dinner before heading back upstairs saying he had to continue unpacking his stuff. I finished my own dinner, washed and dried the dishes and headed back up to my own room where I pulled out my diary.

_January 3__rd__, Wednesday 2033  
7:43 PM_

_Well today was a big day, I really haven't unpacked anything yet, well except my bed set. I forgot to bring my pillows, which sucks cause I can't find some kind of bedroom store on campus, they literally have everything else except for pillows. Car stores, general stores, cafes, restaurants you name it Ma. The houses are amazing, or at least mine is, I found out today that the houses are co-ed when one of my new house mates, Kankuro, showed up (while I was pillow hunting). I can tell that my OCD's gonna start kicking in soon._

_I just hope that there are some girls in this house as well, so that it won't be as messy. I also met two other guys today, Sasori and Deidara, Sasori kind of reminds me of Alexander, bored looking, lazy, sarcastic, but deadly when provoked. Deidara, well I don't really think I can compare him to anyone, but he looks fun to tease._

_I think I'm going to head to bed now Ma. I'm tired from the plane trip and I still have to unpack tomorrow and maybe check out the campus._

_Favourite Phrases: Of Course, Oh Well Favourite Words: Lovely, Bloody_

_Feeling Elated (and slightly annoyed)_

_Katt 'Cheshire'_

I reread over my entry once before shutting my diary and placing it in the desk. I got up and walked down the hall to Kankuro's room.

Knocking on the door I pushed it open and stepped into the room. It didn't look half bad but it still had a long way to go before it was acceptable (in my eyes).

"Yo Kankuro" He rolled out from under the bed and dusted himself off.

"You called?" His eyebrow rose at my pj's. They were a black shirt with some writing and a peace sign on it and black bottoms with sweets and cakes printed all over them.

"Do you happen to have a spare pillow, cause I forgot mine and even though the campus has every other store, it doesn't have a pillow store" I explained, scratching my head sheepishly.

He walked over to one of the boxes and pulled out a pillow "Here, this is my spare but you can have it" He shoved it in my hands before shooing me out of his room.

"Thanks" I said through the closed door before heading back to my room and preparing for bed.

Today had been exhausting, tomorrow was sure to be even _more _exhausting since I had only met, what, three people today. Oh well I can worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.


End file.
